Rival
by amariys
Summary: Hari itu terasa seperti perpisahan bagi langit dan matahari. KiKuro. Oneshoot complete.


**Judul: **Rival

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah Kata: **842 kata

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing(s): **Light Kise/Kuroko

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya peroleh dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Hari itu terasa seperti perpisahan bagi langit dan matahari.

**A/N: **Ditulis untuk mengatasi kejenuhan saya dalam menulis cerita. Chapter-chapter baru Kurobasu membuat saya ingin menulis KiKuro, maka lahirlah cerita ini. _Enjoy it._

* * *

Bunyi melengking panjang peluit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan. Seketika, riuh-rendah yang memenuhi stadion berhenti. Dunia berada dalam keadaan sunyi untuk beberapa saat, ketika para pemain yang berada di lapangan menahan napas mereka. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Mereka masih berusaha untuk terus berlari, untuk menyeimbangkan—tidak, untuk mengembalikan angka yang telah dicuri oleh tim lawan. Di benak semua pemain, permainan jungkat-jungkit nilai diantara mereka belum berakhir, namun suara lengkingan itu membuat tubuh mereka terhenti kaku.

Bola mata beriris cokelat madu Kise menatap papan nilai dengan tidak percaya. Dua angka merah yang sebelumnya terus mengecilkan diri, mencekik para pemain di lapangan dengan urgensi untuk terus bertarung demi memenangkan pertandingan, kini telah terdiam. Dua angka nol berpendar, seolah mengejek Kise yang masih belum bisa memercayai penglihatannya.

_88 – 90_.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus menghadapi kekalahan.

Bola basket yang ada di tangannya terlepas, bergulir menjauh dari posisinya berdiri tanpa dipedulikan oleh siapapun. Kise mengembuskan napas yang tertahan di rongga dadanya. Seketika, dunianya kembali dipenuhi oleh suara. Ia dapat mendengar para pemain di tim Seirin meneriakkan kemenangan mereka dengan suka cita, ia dapat mendengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton yang masih terpukau dengan permainan dari kedua tim, tapi anehnya, ia tak dapat mendengar satu pun suara dari sisi Kaijou. Ah, mungkin mereka terlalu kecewa bahkan untuk berkata-kata.

"Kise-_kun _…"

Panggilan yang sejujurnya tak ingin Kise dengar saat ini menyelusup masuk ke telinganya, membuat Kise membalikkan badan. Di hadapannya, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri dengan lengkungan indah di bibir yang mampu membuat napas Kise tercekat. Ia nampak sangat bahagia, walaupun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan napas yang tersengal. Bibir Kise mengulum senyum di luar kesadarannya. Stamina Kuroko memang selalu payah. Kise nyaris tak percaya ia sanggup bertahan bermain selama 40 menit di bawah tekanan pertandingan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Kuroko tak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum.

"Kuroko_cchi_," Kise memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar, walaupun tenggorokannya seperti dikoyak setelahnya. Ini kali pertama nama Kuroko terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Manik biru langit Kuroko meredup sesaat. Kise meringis dalam hati, merutuki kebodohan dan keegoisan dirinya yang telah merenggut binar kebahagiaan dari kedua kepingan langit yang dicuri oleh mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Orang-orang mungkin akan kesulitan membaca ekspresi wajah Kuroko, tapi mereka yang mengenalnya dengan baik akan menyadari bahwa seluruh perasaan Kuroko akan selalu terpancar dengan lugas dari kedua matanya, dan Kise kini telah membuatnya bersedih.

Kise membelah kedua bibirnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu—apapun—untuk membenahi kesalahannya, namun Kuroko membuatnya bungkam dengan mengulurkan tangan. Pemain kunci Kaijou terdiam, menatap ke arah uluran tangan yang diberikan kepadanya dengan kebingungan.

"Terima kasih untuk pertandingannya, Kise-_kun_. Aku lega bisa bermain seperti tadi melawan Kise-_kun_."

Ketulusan terpancar dari manik jernih Kuroko, membuat Kise harus mengerjap untuk menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba berbondong memenuhi pelupuknya. Si pirang tertawa, lemah pada awalnya sebelum akhirnya mencapai keriangannya yang biasa. Kise menggelengkan kepala, mengingat awal pertandingan saat Kuroko mengaku telah lama menganggap Kise sebagai rival. Nampaknya, mulai saat ini anggapan itu tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sama-sama, Kuroko_cchi_. Di pertandingan berikutnya, aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Suatu pernyataan dan pengakuan atas kemampuan Kuroko. Kise tak pernah menyangka ia akan menganggap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sebagai seseorang yang ingin ia kalahkan. Pandangan Kise telah dibutakan oleh sosok Aomine untuk hal itu, namun degup jantungnya berdebar dengan lebih kencang saat membayangkan dua rival yang harus ia kejar. Dua rival yang sama-sama memiliki arti penting di kehidupannya.

Saat Kise menjabat tangan Kuroko, mereka berdua mengulum senyum simpul. Senyuman yang mampu menyuarakan perasaan mereka dengan lebih baik dari ribuan kata-kata.

Kise tak akan melupakan sosok Kuroko saat itu. Rambut biru yang menyimpan warna langit lusuh oleh peluh dan terlihat basah, kulit putih pucat wajahnya merona merah akibat kelelahan, kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar, untuk pertama kalinya memandang Kise langsung dan penuh senyuman. Kise tak pernah menyadari sejak kapan sosok Kuroko terlihat begitu kuat, begitu besar.

Saat itu, seluruh perasaan tertahan yang Kise pendam untuk Kuroko membuncah, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kesadaran mendekat ke arah sang pemain Seirin, sangat dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan surai biru menggelitik wajahnya. Kise mengabaikan suara Kuroko yang meminta penjelasan, alih-alih menundukkan kepala dan mendaratkan suatu ciuman lembut di kening pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya istimewa. Kedua mata Kise terpejam, air mata menusuk kelopaknya yang tertutup, karena ia tahu—sangat tahu—hanya inilah yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Kuroko.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kise memutuskan untuk mengalahkan egonya dan melangkah mundur dari Kuroko. Ia melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kise sangat ingin memeluk Kuroko dan tidak melepaskannya lagi, namun ia tahu Kuroko tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Karena itu, Kise mengulas senyum sekali lagi, senyuman tulus yang tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan, namun kesedihan, pengharapan, kecintaan dan kecemburuannya. Tak ada lagi yang Kise sembunyikan dari Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko_cchi_." Bisikan lemah itu mengalir keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Kemudian Kasamatsu memanggilnya untuk berbaris di penutupan pertandingan. Kise membalikkan tubuh tanpa menatap Kuroko lagi, melewatkan saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan yang pucat ke arah punggungnya, seolah untuk menariknya kembali. Karena, bagi mereka berdua, hari itu terasa seperti perpisahan dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang betul-betul siap kehilangan.

—**End.**


End file.
